


A Dance

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, la la land inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Really short, trails of words. Inspired by la la land.





	

Skin to skin, fingertips touched, a slight warm, tingling feeling.

Fuji felt his skin grew warmer with every second.

A step to the left then to the right. Slight shoulder turn and a twirl.

They danced with the rhythm of the song, a ballad of romance and old Hollywood movies. Neon lights guided their path.

He traced the woolen jacket, feeling the rough fabric on his sensitive fingertips.

Laughter escaped from his lips, sensing the nervousness of the stoic man.

They tumbled down, a wrong step and bumped to each other. 

“Sorry.” Said Tezuka. 

Fuji just laughs it off and took his hand again.

Another twirl, another turns, another step to the left and to the right until they finally reach an ending.

He only wish the night was longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Just something that popped up as I was listening to la la land's soundtrack.


End file.
